As a technology for increasing the efficiency of light extraction from a semiconductor light emitting element, and improving brightness, there is one described in Patent Document 1. In a gallium nitride-based compound semiconductor element described in Patent Document 1, the side faces of a substrate, or the side faces of the gallium nitride-based compound semiconductor element laminated on the substrate have been each formed into a concave and convex configuration by etching.
By thus forming the emission faces from which light is emitted into concave and convex faces, the degree to which light from the inside is totally reflected by the surfaces thereof can be reduced compared with the case where the emission faces are formed into flat and smooth faces, so that an improvement in light extraction efficiency is expected.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-6662